Vampire
are mysterious beings who surpass humanity and consume blood in the Toaru Majutsu no Index universe. According to Stiyl Magnus, the numbers of vampires in this world, their exact powers, and their locations are all unknown. Only that they definitely 'exist', since something that can kill them, Deep Blood, Werewolves and Mystic Palladium, exists. Vampires are fearsome creatures to mages, shown when Touma first heard it from Stiyl and asked him if he was serious, Stiyl replied by calling Touma 'a fortunate person' to be able to think he's joking about vampires. Their very existence is a source of intrigue and curiosity for the Magic Side, and are highly sought out by magicians. Conclusively proving their existence is even referred to by Stiyl Magnus as the wish of the whole world. Vampire makes their physical appearance in To Aru Majutsu no Claves. Legend According to the light novel, vampires are referred to as the descendants of Cain, the brother of Abel and son of Adam and Eve, who was forced to wander the earth as blood sucking monster as punishment for the murder of his brother. There is no background in the Toaru Majutsu no Index universe as to why vampires are called Cain's descendants, despite having his descendants detailed fairly well in later accounts in the Bible. The one of Cain's descendant is Wlasdislaus Drake. Appearance Unlike vampires in other fictions, the vampires in the series look and act like any normal human being, who can laugh, cry or get angry. The only known difference is they drink blood and are immortal. Some of them namely Drake and Sonia has pointy ears. Vampires, when drinking Aisa's blood, turn into ash, although it is unknown if this is how all vampires die or it is only limited to the effects of Aisa's Deep Blood. However deep blood has no effect to Noble class vampires like Wlasdislaus and Orlok. Abilities Vampires are immortal also possess superhuman strength and speed, also able to control bats, transform into a flock of them, and use them for reconnaissance. They can also gain more power by drinking the blood of certain beings. Most vampire capable of using magic, even better than most human magicians. Furthermore, because of their immortality, alchemists sought out vampires for this specific attribute. If they can replicate the vampire's immortality, they would be able to finish the chant that would allow them to completely simulate the world in their mind and allow them to will their thoughts into the real world, eventually allowing them to control it, Ars Magna. Vampires are also immune to classical vampire weaknesses such as crosses and sunlight and are referred to as something that can cause a nuclear level global calamity, much like Saints. It is also thought vampires have an unlimited amount of mana, therefore are unsurpassed in magical prowess and are the reason no one that ever saw them lived since none can survive a magical battle with them. Also, Stiyl stated that if you cut out a vampire's heart and store it in a magic sword the vampire will still be alive, and the sword will become a living magical artifact. Later revealed in Toaru Majutsu no Claves the Mystic Palladium and Regia Solis is the only method that can kill Vampires. Notable Vampires Noble-class Vampire * Wlasdislaus Drake * Elizabeth Bathory * Orlok * Sonia Alucard * Zephyra Alnwick Vampire Messengers * Robert * Aureolus Izzard Lesser Vampire * Gilbert Nach * Kurumi * Kagami Mutou * Layla Valdot Category:Terminology Category:Magic Category:Beasts and Beings